dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilac vs Spyro
Lilac vs Spyro is ZackAttackX's seventh DBX. Description Freedom Planet vs Spyro! Purple dragons with good intentions collide! '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Dragon Valley - Freedom Planet. Lilac had heard of a purple dragon that needed to be taken care of. She knew it wasn't her, so she began her search. Spyro had heard of a purple dragon that needed to be taken care of. He knew it wasn't him, so he began his search. Oh, good grief, I'm desperate for jokes! xD After some time, Lilac and Spyro ran into each other and collapsed to the ground. They picked each other up at the same time and stared at each other. Suddenly, they sprung into action. HERE WE GO! Lilac spun and attacked Spyro with her Cyclone, sending him into a wall. Spyro charged back and barged into Lilac and followed up by breathing fire at her. Lilac took the hit but soon recovered. She jumped up and went for a drop kick. Spyro used his wings as a shield and blocked her. Lilac continued to punch and kick Spyro, trying to break his guard. She pulled back and charged at Spyro with another drop kick. This time, Spyro emerged and caught her leg in his mouth. Lilac screamed in agony as Spyro sunk his teeth into her leg and used his electric breath. Lilac tried to break his hold and kicked Spyro in the side of the face. This only made him sink his teeth in even more, which didn't help Lilac in any way. She began to bleed and was starting to get desperate. She used her Rising Slash and attacked Spyro's face. Luckily, this made Spyro let go of her leg. She scurried away and tried to gather her thoughts. Spyro wasn't giving her the chance. He charged at her and Lilac countered by using her Hair Whip repeatedly, throwing him directly off balance. Spyro was sent tumbling into a wall again and Lilac went for a Dragon Boost. Spyro countered this by using his ice breath to freeze Lilac to the ground. Spyro then charged into her again, sending her into a wall (seriously, why can't I give these walls a break? xD). Lilac clambered out of the wall and Spyro rushed at her again. This time, she grabbed hold of his horns and began to attack him relentlessly with Hair Whip after Hair Whip. She then followed it all up with a Rising Slash. Spyro was trying to regain his composure. He didn't know how to put Lilac down. He fired a fire breath, which Lilac countered by using her Dragon Cyclone to spin through the breath and slashed at Spyro's wings. Spyro then swatted her away with his wings and used his ice breath again. Lilac dodged and went for a drop kick again. This time, Spyro jumped up and tackled her out of the air and pinned her down. He began headbutting her in the face repeatedly and as he was about to finish her off, but Lilac desperately headbutted him back, dazing him, buying Lilac enough time to use her Dragon Cyclone to cut Spyro's wings off. Spyro screamed in pain and Lilac used her Rising Slash to cut Spyro's chest open. Spyro collapsed to the ground and bled out. Lilac slowly sat up, clutching her leg. She had to find some help, and fast. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Dragon Fight Category:Skylanders Vs Freedom Planet Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Mythology themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights